B-E-A-Utiful
by Fierytiger94
Summary: This song makes me think of Shego. This story is my take on Shego's love life/relationship with men/Dr. D.
1. Given Up

**I was listening to the song B-E-A-Utiful and just thought of Shego. So I wrote this story. First submitted. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Sheila stood in her room. She looked around at all the posters and works of art that covered the walls. The posters of her favorite bands or more likely band members covered the walls like wallpaper. The works of art set on top of them. All of it a dedicated teenage girls dream, well it used to be her dream. Now she just wanted to be accepted by her peers. Not as this green freak, who if she grew upset shot laser light from her hands. Not a boy in school wanted to date her now. She wondered <em>would anyone ever fall in love with me.<em> Not likely. Even if they did when would she have time for a relationship, what with always having to save Go City? Then there were her brothers. They wouldn't approve of her dating. They would try and scare of any potential guys anyway.

Sheila looked around her room and then started ripping of the posters and burning them. She ripped all but one off, her prized possession of the autographed poster of Justin Timberlake. She carefully pulled it off and folded nicely and stored in her small box of keepsakes. She looked around; this was the first time she could remember seeing the walls. _What a hideous color_. It was an ugly mustard yellow. She decided as soon as possible she was going to repaint it green.

Her brother, Michael looked in through the door. "Did you change something? It looks different in here."

"Yeah, I tore all the posters down."

"Ok," he said and then walked away.

Sheila looked at the door and then threw herself on her bed._ Ugh,_ she thought. _He never notices anything if it doesn't have anything to do with him._

Sheila was decided. She would give herself tonight to mourn her lack of love life or the prospects of ever having one. Tomorrow she would begin hardening her shell and she did. That night she cried herself to sleep. The next day she set about not caring.

She started with the walls. She had her brothers buy some green and black paint and she set about painting. When she had finished painting, her mask was complete from that day on, no one ever say her tears, fears, or any emotion except for her anger. It was the only emotion that she didn't feel was a weakness.

* * *

><p>By the time she finished college, she was finished being a hero and listening to her two annoying brothers, Harry and Michael. The twins weren't so bad but Harry and Michael were unbearable. It was now after having graduating that she answered the ad from a Doctor Drakken. She had had enough with being a hero. Let's see if villainy is any better. Her hands glowed; it wasn't like she could be normal.<p> 


	2. Doctor D attractive?

Shego just wanted Dr. D. to notice that she was beautiful. It didn't need to be much just a comment on how she was looking good today. She wasn't sure where this desire for Dr. D. to notice her had come from. She had been working for the doctor for many years now and she had always had a healthy disrespect for him. They had a good working relationship. He came up with plans that failed but that were fun and she carried them out and had the fun. Yet now she wanted him to notice her as a woman. When she had entered his employ, she had had him sign a contract about sexual harassment and now she wanted him to… It didn't even bear thinking about. Shego finally admitted; she had a crush on Doctor Drakken. Yikes. If he learned about this, she would never live this down.

* * *

><p>As she was moping around the lair, Dr. D. was wondering if there was anything he could do to make Shego happy. He knew he wasn't the smoothest with the ladies and he doubted Shego was upset with him but <em>he prized her. No not the right word, treasured? No. How about valued, esteemed, loved?<em> No he was an evil villain. Evil villains did not love. Period. If only he didn't actually care. He was under no illusions that he had no emotions. He was an evil villain because he had emotions. Some had even said he was too sensitive. Great and now he had lost track of what he was actually thinking of, a way to make Shego happy.

If only Shego hadn't made him sign that contract he would be able to ask her if she wanted to be his date to karaoke night. Instead he had to pretend that he needed her as a bodyguard to get her to go with him. He could take care of himself. He was just lazy and he liked Shego's company. When she was gone with one of her muscle bound boy toys, he was lonely and jealous. Not that he'd tell her that or let her know that every one of her boy toys disappeared after she was done with them. He made sure of it. Why were women so complicated?

* * *

><p><em>Dr. D. was behaving weirdly. He kept following me with his eyes. I didn't think I was that obvious. Did he wonder why I could possibly hold hope that he would like me? I hope he didn't say anything about it. It was embarrassing enough that I had a crush on him I hope he didn't have to mock me for it. Oh no. What if he figures out that I actually like karaoke night because it seems like a date? He might stop taking me as a bodyguard. It was fun because I didn't have to do much; Dr. D. could pretty much take care of himself. He was just to self-important to go anywhere without a body guard.<em>

Shego turned her head and sneakily observed Dr. D. He was watching her. Why? There was a lot to do still on his latest take-over the world plan. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

><p>Shego had started to look happier. Dr. D. hoped it would stay. He couldn't stand when she was upset. He didn't hold out any hope that he was the cause but he was still happy she wasn't moping anymore. If he had been the cause, well then, he had been very productive with his morning even if he hadn't gotten any further on his plan. It didn't matter if he took over the world if Shego wasn't happy and there with him.<p> 


End file.
